Karena Kau Berguna
by reynyah
Summary: Di sekitarnya, terdapat sembilan tangkai Sunflower yang selalu siap dengan persediaan mataharinya. Berbeda dengan Sunflower yang hampir memenuhi lahan, dia hanya sendiri. Tentu saja ini membuatnya merasa tidak berguna. Dia berbeda dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. / OS. Warning: geje. Mind to RnR? x)


**Disclaimer:**

Plants Vs. Zombies yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic pertama saya di fandom ini XD**

**Mungkin agak sedikit gak jelas, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya...**

**Selamat membaca semuanya!**

* * *

**Karena Kau Berguna**

A Marigold story

by reynyah

* * *

Puluhan tanaman sudah berbaris rapi di halaman belakang rumah Crazy Dave. Mereka siap melindungi Crazy Dave kapanpun dibutuhkan, baik siang maupun malam, baik cuaca bagus maupun tidak, baik mereka lelah maupun tidak, baik di darat maupun di air. Pokoknya, mereka selalu siap beraksi.

Satu tangkai Marigold berdiri gagah di pojok belakang halaman belakang. Di sekitarnya, terdapat sembilan tangkai Sunflower yang selalu siap dengan persediaan mataharinya. Berbeda dengan Sunflower yang hampir memenuhi lahan, Marigold hanya sendiri. Tentu saja ini membuatnya merasa tidak berguna. Dia berbeda dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak seperti Sunflower yang dapat menghasilkan matahari dan membantu menanam teman-teman tanaman lainnya. Dia hanya menghasilkan uang, uang untuk dikumpulkan dan tidak jelas digunakan untuk apa.

"Sunflower, aku akan mundur," ucapnya pada setangkai Sunflower berkepala dua yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sunflower pertama sambil terus memproduksi matahari. "Kau harus tetap di sini, Marigold. Sebentar lagi perlawanan kita akan selesai, kok."

"Benar," timpal Sunflower kedua. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa bersantai."

"Bukan begitu," balas Marigold sambil memproduksi satu buah koin emas. "Tapi rasanya aku tidak berguna di sini." Marigold akhirnya dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Coba lihat diri kalian, kalian begitu berarti bagi semua tanaman di sini. Kalian adalah penghasil energi mereka, matahari. Tanpa kalian, mereka tidak akan ada. Tanpa kalian, Crazy Dave pasti sudah mati sejak kapan. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti kalian..."

Sunflower pertama tersenyum lalu berkata, "Kau pikir, siapa yang membuat aku punya saudara kembar satu tangkai?"

Marigold terdiam. "Entahlah."

"Itu kau," timpal Sunflower kedua. "Tanpa kau, aku tidak akan ada di sini mendampingi saudara kembarku. Tanpa kau, aku tidak akan ada. Tanpa kau, produksi matahari akan semakin sedikit."

"Ah, tapi bagiku tetap saja," balas Marigold tidak mau kalah. "Walau seandainya hanya ada satu Sunflower dalam satu tangkai, tidak akan begitu berarti banyak. Masih banyak Sunflower yang bisa ditanam di lahan Crazy Dave. Tanpa aku, kalian akan tetap ada."

Kedua Sunflower itu saling bertatapan, bingung. "Marigold, kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu," tegur Sunflower pertama. "Coba lihat Repeater. Perhatikan, bagaimana bisa dia mengeluarkan empat peluru sekaligus? Tentunya itu berkat kau, Marigold. Tanpa kau, Repeater hanya sanggup menembakkan dua peluru sekaligus, bukannya empat."

Marigold terdiam.

"Kau ingat tongkat panjang di awal perlawanan tadi, kan?" tanya Sunflower kedua. "Kalau kau tidak ada, dari mana kita bisa mendapatkan tongkat itu? Kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin saja saat ini Peashooter dan Repeater yang tersedia tidak akan sebanyak ini, kau tahu? Kau sangat berguna bagi kami semua yang ada di sini."

Marigold masih diam.

"Kau lihat alat yang ada di belakang kolam itu?" tanya Sunflower pertama. "Tanpa kau, Crazy Dave tidak akan bisa membeli alat itu. Kemungkinan besar zombie-zombie itu sudah berhasil melewati pertahanan kita kalau alat itu tidak ada. Kemungkinan besar, Crazy Dave sudah tiada."

"Jadi, kalian ingin bilang kalau aku berguna?" tanya Marigold ragu.

"Tepat sekali," sahut Sunflower kedua. "Kau sangat berguna, Marigold. Itu sebabnya kau ada di sini, berdiri di sini, ikut menjaga rumah Crazy Dave."

"Kau dipilih dari sekian banyak tanaman karena kau berguna," jelas Sunflower pertama. "Kalau kau tidak berguna, tentunya Crazy Dave akan membuangmu jauh-jauh sejak awal mendapatkanmu. Kau tidak akan dirawat hingga jadi secantik ini kalau dia tidak menganggapmu berguna. Dia sudah menyayangi kita dengan baik, maka kita harus membalas budinya dengan melindunginya dari serangan zombie. Kau paham, kan?"

Marigold mengangguk. "Jadi... aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tetap di sini," jawab Sunflower pertama. "Tetap berjaga di sini, tetap menghasilkan uang di sini, dan tidak mundur hanya karena kau merasa kalau kau tidak berguna."

"Ya," timpal Sunflower kedua (lagi). "Percuma merasa tidak berguna, Mary. Kau tidak akan ada di sini kalau kau tidak berguna."

Marigold menunduk perlahan. Diserap dan dipahaminya kata-kata dari si kembar Sunflower itu baik-baik. Dirinya sadar kalau dirinya memang sepenuhnya berguna. Ya, dia memang sendiri. Ya, dia memang tidak punya teman Marigold lain yang ada di lahan ini. Tapi itu bukan urusannya. Seharusnya, dia merasa bangga sudah berada di sini, bisa membantu Crazy Dave. Seharusnya dia merasa bangga karena dipercaya oleh teman-temannya untuk ikut berjaga di lahan. Itu yang seharusnya dia lakukan, bukannya mengeluh sepanjang hari lantaran menganggap diri sendiri tidak berguna.

"_Final battle_," desis Sunflower pertama. "Kau ikut, Marigold?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Marigold senang. "Aku akan membawa lebih banyak keajaiban untuk kalian!"

Ya, kita tidak pernah tahu, bukan?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Yap! Fic pertama Rey di fandom ini selesai x)

Dari cerita ini, sebenernya Rey cuma pingin nyampein kalo kita jadi manusia jangan gampang putus asa dan pesimis, optimis aja! Kita bukannya gak berguna, kita cuma BELUM dibutuhin :D

Sekian~ _mind to review_? ^w^


End file.
